worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Galleon
BACKGROUND The Star Galleon-class frigate was an armed freighter and escort frigate used by the Imperial Navy. The Star Galleon-class was manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. Despite the promise of safety and security in the Galactic Empire, Imperial freighters were being attacked or stolen at an alarming rate. In response to the loss of numerous cargo shipments from pirate and Rebel attacks, the Empire decided to develop a capital ship combining sophisticated weaponry and shields with a 100,000 ton cargo capacity. Essentially, the Star Galleon-class was a transport that could act as its own escort. Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Star Galleon Class: Frigate Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 130 Gunners: 20 Troops: 300 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 57 000 (1B) Bridge 7 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 500 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 1 000 (3) Main Engines (2) 8 000 ea (3) Secondary Engines (3) 1 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 250 ea Large Airlocks (4) 2 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 185 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 85 Turbolaser (10) 250 ea Concussion Missile Launcher 1 000 (4) Shields 7 000 side (42 000 total) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 90 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered Armour - Ignores attacks that do 80md points of damage or less. Anything more than 80md applies all damage done. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 15 Back Up Hyperdrive (27 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 6 months of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 300m Height: 88m Width: 84m Weight: 500 000 tons Cargo: 100 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser (10, 5 left, 5 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300km/300 000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, no bonuses beyond combat range WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defense RANGE - SPACE: 12 000km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: 50 missiles BONUSES: +5 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 45 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 300,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)